Spell List
Category:MagicCategory:Lists Alteration Fundamental *'Absorbing Grasp': The caster absorbs <10> points of health from the touched target. Base Cost: 50 * Light (Rank I): The caster creates a bright hovering light that lasts for <300> seconds. Base Cost: 150 *'Mage Armor (Rank I)': Improves the caster's armor rating by <20> points for <60> seconds. Base Cost: 100 Advanced (25) *'Animate Lockpick': The caster infuses simple inanimate lockpicks with life, making them able to pick locks almost by themselves. However, the spell requires a piece of quicksilver ore to work properly. Base Cost: 300 * Featherfalling: The caster's feet become surrounded by a telekinetic field that negates all falling damage for <60> seconds. Base Cost: 150 * Light (Rank II): The caster creates a ball of bright light that lasts <60> seconds and sticks where it strikes. Base Cost: 84 *'Mage Armor (Rank II)': Improves the caster's armor rating by <30> points for <60> seconds. Base Cost: 150 *'Transmute: Muscles (Rank I)': The caster's raw strength and body tissue becomes magically reinforced. Therefore, unarmed damage, health and carrying capacity are increased by <25> points for <40> seconds. Base Cost: 250 Superior (50) *'Absorb Health': The caster absorbs <10> points of health per second from the target. Base Cost: 100 * Absorb Stamina: The caster absorbs <10> points of stamina per second from the target. Base Cost: 100 * Detect Life: The caster detects all nearby living beings and can sense them even through walls. Base Cost: 50 * Mage Armor (Rank III): Improves the caster's armor rating by <40> points for <60> seconds. Base Cost: 200 * Mage Shield (Rank I): Improves the target's armor rating by <80> points for <60> seconds. Base Cost: 200 * Telekinetic Hand: The caster grabs the target item from afar. It then can be either taken or thrown. Base Cost: 170 *'Transmute: Water': The caster is able to transmute small amounts of water into air, allowing him to breath underwater for <300> seconds. Also, the caster's ability to swim becomes improved greatly, negating any stamina penalties while swimming, even when wearing armor. Base Cost: 222 *'Transmute: Minerals': Transmutes one piece of unrefined Iron ore to Silver, or Silver ore to Gold if the caster is carrying any. Base Cost: 100 *'Transmute: Muscles (Rank II)': The touched target's raw strength and body tissue becomes magically reinforced. Therefore, unarmed damage, health and carrying capacity are increased by <25> points for <45> seconds. Base Cost: 300 Sophisticated (75) *'Absorb Magicka': The caster absorbs <10> points of magicka per second from the target. Base Cost: 120 * Arcane Mending: The caster mends the target automaton or atronach telekinetically, restorating <75> points of health. Base Cost: 150 * Detect Death: The caster detects all nearby dead and can sense them even through walls. Base Cost: 75 *'Mage Armor (Rank IV)': Improves the caster's armor rating by <50> points for <60> seconds. Base Cost: 250 * Mage Shield (Rank II): Improves the target's armor rating by <120> points for <60> seconds. Base Cost: 300 *'Paralyze (Rank I)': The caster tries to telekinetically imprison the target for <1> seconds. Base Cost: 200 * Polymorph: The caster attempts to turn the target into a harmless animal for <30> seconds. Although potent, the spell is rumored to be very unstable, and various side-effects have been reknown to be the consequence of its casting... Base Cost: 600 *'Telekinetic Disarray': The caster magically removes all worn equipment from the target, though one should beware. Unpredictable side-effects like cloth-phobia might occur. Base Cost: 500 *'Telekinetic Nova': The caster evokes an explosion of telekinetic forces, maiming all nearby targets and sending them flying through the air. Base Cost: 500 Master (100) *'Absorb Essence': The caster absorbs <10> points of health, magicka and stamina per second from the target. Base Cost: 200 * Animate Lock: The caster can infuse almost any lock with magic energies, causing it to unlock itself on his behalf. Base Cost: 750 * Etherealness: The target's body is dematerialized, becoming practically invulnerable for as long as the caster doesn't interact with the environment. Base Cost: 0 * Lighting Speed: The caster moves with meteoric speed, making everything slow down almost to motionlessness for <3> seconds. Base Cost: 1200 * Mage Armor (Rank V): The caster creates an almost unpenetrable force field that negates nearly all physical damage taken for <7> seconds. Base Cost: 1000 * Mage Shield (Rank III): The caster surrounds the target with an almost unpenetrable force field that negates nearly all physical damage for <4> seconds. Base Cost: 1000 * Paralyze (Rank II): The caster tries to paralyze all nearby beings for <1> seconds. Base Cost: 937 *'Telekinetic Blast': The caster unleashes a wave of telekinetic force that will maim every single bone of the targets while sending them flying through the air. Base Cost: 1000 * Telekinetic Execution: The caster attempts to break every single bone of the target while casting it miles into the air, ensuring that it's maimed for good. Base Cost: 1600 * Telekinetic Grab: The caster grabs the target from afar. It then can be either taken or thrown. Base Cost: 500 *'Transcendance (Rank I)': The caster's body is dematerialized, becoming practically invulnerable for as long as the caster doesn't interact with the environment. Base Cost: 1200 *'Transcendance (Rank II)': The target's body is dematerialized, becoming practically invulnerable for as long as the caster doesn't interact with the environment. Base Cost: 1200 *'Transmute: Corpus': The caster tries to transmute the target into slimy ectoplasm, thereby killing it instantly and generating useful alchemy ingredients. Base Cost: 1000 Conjuration Fundamental * Bound Sword * Conjure Familiar * Raise Zombie * Raise Dead (Rank I) * Summon Ghostly Wolf * Summon Skeletal Soldier * Summon Swarm (Rank I) Advanced (25) * Bound Axe * Conjure Flaming Familiar * Necromantic Empowerment (Rank I) * Raise Dead (Rank II) * Soulcairn Summoning (Rank I) * Soul Trap (Rank I) * Summon Ghostly Mudcrab * Summon Ghostly Hound * Summon Skeletal Archer * Summon Skeletal Hero * Summon Skeletal Warlock * Summon Swarm (Rank II) Superior (50) * Banish Deadra (Rank I) * Conjure Flame Atronach * Necromantic Empowerment (Rank II) * Raise Dead (Rank III) * Soulcairn Summoning (Rank II) * Soul Trap (Rank II) * Spectral Arrow * Summon Ghostly Archer * Summon Ghostly Bear * Summon Ghostly Berserker * Summon Ghostly Troll * Summon Ghostly Warrior * Teleport (Rank I): First cast marks an area. Second cast teleports you back to that mark, destroying it. Don't teleport out of Sovngarde (or anywhere else you don't have a way of getting back to). Sophisticated (75) * Banish Daedra (Rank II) * Bound Bow * Conjure Dragon Priest * Conjure Frost Atronach * Conjure Storm Atronach * Command Daedra * Expel Daedra * Raise Dead (Rank IV) * Soulcairn Summoning (Rank III) * Summon Ghostly Sabrecat * Summon Ghostly Warlock * Summon Ghostly Wraith * Teleport Vitals: Deals 5 damage to living humanoid enemies every second because you teleported something important outside of their bodies. Master (100) * Conjure Dremora Lord * Conjure Flame Thrall * Conjure Frost Thrall * Conjure Storm Thrall * Conjure Dremora Archer * Conjure Dremora Archmage * Conjure Invisible Stalker * Raise Dead (Rank V) * Summon Ghostly Dragonpriest * Summon Ghostly Lich * Summon Ghostly Steed: Summons a very fast horse. While riding, you can't be hurt. * Summon Ghostly Werewolf * Teleport (Rank II): Teleports you to a place you can see. Destruction All spells stats are with the appropriate perk (fundamental destruction, advanced destruction, etc.), and with destruction at 100. No other relevant perks are included, unless otherwise noted. Costs are not certain; Archmage robes may have been equipped during testing. Fundamental Advanced (25) Superior (50) * Fireball: Deals 160 points of damage to an area. Does not hurt the caster at point-blank range. Will hurt followers. Costs 60 magicka. Sophisticated (75) * Firebolt: Deals 325 points of damage. Costs 135 magicka. Master (100) * Arcane Volley: Deals lots of damage every second (not sure how much). Pierces magical resistances (not sure which ones). Costs 78 magicka/second. * Ice Storm: Makes a blizzard which does 150 cold to everything inside it every second. Lasts 60 seconds. Costs 427 magicka. * Lightning Cascade: Outside only; still sometimes does not work. Lightning bolts strike the target from above over and over. A roof will interfere. Costs 579 magicka. * Lightning Vortex: Almost certainly bugged. Does 450 lightning damage per second for 38 magicka/second. Probably meant to be 380 magicka/second. * Venomous Shock: 120 poison damage per second for 2 seconds. 30 poison damage for 10 seconds. 231 magicka/second. * Illusion Fundamental * Clairvoyance - '''Still testing effects * '''Frightening Orb - '''Still testing effects * '''Charming Touch - '''The target will stop hostilities towards caster for 42 seconds. '''Exhausts 77 Magicka. * Lionheart - '''The target will not flee battle, gains 26 stamina, and magicka and regenerates these attributes 52% faster for 42 seconds. '''Exhausts 77 Magicka * Dark Vision - 'Still testing effects Advanced (25) Superior (50) Sophisticated (75) Master (100) Restoration Fundamental * '''Arcane Ward (Rank I): '''The caster creates a protective shield that negates a moderate amount of physical damage and negates up to ''<20> points of spell damage. Base Cost: 50 * '''Healing Aura (Rank I): The caster becomes surrounded by healing energy that restores health slowly but steadily for a long time. Base Cost: 175 Advanced (25) * Arcane Ward (Rank II): The caster creates a protective shield that negates a great amount of physical damage and negates up to <''40>'' points of spell damage. Base Cost: 70 * Dispel Soul Gems: The caster sets free all souls currently captured in carried soul gems. Base Cost 150 * Heal Self (Rank I) : Heals the caster <''10>'' points per second.'' Base Cost: 40'' * Heal Self (Rank II): Heals the caster by <''20>'' points. The spell does not affect undead, atronachs and automatons. Base Cost: 100 * Healing Hands (Rank I): Heals the target by <''5>'' points per second, but not the undead, atronachs or constructs. Base Cost: 25 * Turn Undead (Rank I): The caster causes Undead up to level <''6>'' to flee for <30> seconds. Base Cost: 84 * Protection From Poison (Rank I): The caster's body becomes protected by positive energies that weaken the effects of poison by <20> percent for one hour. Base Cost: 150 * Sunfire: The caster evokes a ball of searing sunlight that deals <50> points of sun damage to any undead. Base Cost: 75 * Terminate Undead (Rank I): The caster deals <50> damage to the target Undead. Base Cost: 200 Superior (50) * Arcane Disjunction (Rank I): The caster evokes a mystic energy that decreases the target's magic resistance by <5>% for <7> seconds. Base Cost: 400 * Arcane Ward (Rank III): The caster creates a protective shield that negates a great amount of physical damage and negates up to <''60>'' points of spell damage and has a chance to reflect a fraction of absorbed spells. Also renders the caster immune to most paralyzing effects. Base Cost: 100 * Dispel (Rank I): All magical effects and poisons are removed from the caster. Base Cost: 480 * Heal Self (Rank III) : Heals the caster by <40> points. The spell does not affect undead, atronachs and automatons.'' Base Cost: 150'' * Healing Aura (Rank II): The touched target becomes surrounded by healing energy that restores health slowly but steadily for a long time. Base Cost: 200 * Healing Hands (Rank II): Heals the target by <''30>'' points, but not undead, atronachs or machines. Base Cost: 80 * Healing Ray: The caster evokes a ray of healing energy, restoring <60> health to the target each second. Base Cost: 125 * Protection From Poison (Rank II): The touched target's body becomes protected by positive energies that weaken the effects of poison by <20> percent for one hour. Base Cost: 200 * Repel Undead (Rank I): The caster causes Undead up to level <8> to flee for <30> seconds. Base Cost: 115 * Sunburst: The caster evokes a searing explosion of sunlight that deals <100> points of sun damage any hit undead. Base Cost: 325 * Terminate Undead (Rank II): The caster deals <100> damage to all undead beings the evoked spell hits. Base Cost: 400 * Turn Undead (Rank II): The caster causes Undead up to level <''13>'' to flee for <''30>'' seconds. Base Cost: 168 Sophisticated (75) * Arcane Disjunction (Rank II): The caster evokes a mystic energy that decreases the target's magic resistance by <15>% for as long as the spell is channeled. Base Cost: 400 * Arcane Ward (Rank IV): The caster creates a protective shield that negates a great amount of physical damage and negates up to <''80>'' points of spell damage and always reflects a fraction of absorbed spells. It also renders the caster immune to most paralyzing and life-draining effects. Base Cost: 150 * Circle of protection: Undead up to level <''20>'' entering the circle will flee. Base Cost: 171 * Healing Aura (Rank III): The caster becomes surrounded by powerful healing energy that restores health passively for a long time. The spell also renders the caster immune to almost all magical drain and absorb effects. Base Cost: 400 * Healing Aura (Rank IV): The touched target becomes surrounded by powerful healing energy that restores health passively for a long time. The spell also renders the target immune to almost all magical drain and absorb effects. Base Cost: 400 * Healing Hands (Rank III): Heals the target by <''50>'' points per second, but not the undead, atronachs or constructs. Also cures almost all diseases the caster is suffering from. Base Cost: 250 * Repel Undead (Rank II): The caster causes Undead up to level <''16>'' to flee for'' <30>'' seconds. Base Cost: 353 * Turn Undead (Rank III): The caster causes Undead up to level <''21>'' to flee for <''30>'' seconds. Base Cost: 266 Master (100) * Circle of Palladium: The touched target becomes surrounded by powerful healing energy that restores health passively for a long time. The spell also renders the target immune to almost all magical drain and absorb effects. Base Cost: 700 * Dispel (Rank II): The caster removes all magical effects and poisons from the target. However, wielding this energy also causes the caster to suffer the same. The spell also deals <35> ''points of damage to constructs powered by magic. ''Base Cost: 800 * Repel Undead (Rank III): The caster sets undead up to level <25> on fire and makes them flee for <30> seconds. Base Cost: 800